1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable golf club washer for use in connection with golfing accessories. The portable golf club washer has particular utility in connection with an apparatus for cleaning the heads of golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable golf club washers are desirable for cleaning the dirt and grass off of irons and woods. When golf clubs are used they get dirty their striking effectiveness decreases, their balance is thrown off and it may effect the angle of rebound of the golf balls thus throwing off a golf game.
The use of golfing accessories is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,952 to Parchment et al discloses a cleaning apparatus for golf clubs that includes an open top tub for holding a cleaning solution, and brushes within the tub for removing dirt and grass from a golf club head when inserted into the tub between the brushes. The tub is provided a drain near its lower end to facilitate the removal of the cleaning solution. A gasket is placed over the open upper-end of the tub, and is provided several flaps that permit a golf club head to be passed through the gasket and into the tub interior for cleaning. The gasket tends to retain the cleaning solution within the tub interior by forming a barrier to outward passage of the cleaning solution. However, the Parchment et al '952 patent does not have triple brush construction that allows for different cleaning configurations to clean irons and woods as well as the feature of having the brushes removably positioned within a cleansing liquid whereby the brushes can be provided with agitated movement.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,435 to Williams et al discloses a portable cleaning device for golf clubs that comprises a receptacle for containing cleaning solution open at its upper end for receiving a golf-club head to be cleaned. The device has at least one brush mounted within the receptacle for engagement with the club head. An extension of the base portion projects outwardly of the device a sufficient distance to receive at least a portion of a user's foot thereon to stabilize the cleaning device when supported in an upright position on a horizontal surface. A handle may be formed on the base portion extension for lifting and transporting or for storing and draining the cleaning device. A cap may be provided for closing the upper end of the receptacle to prevent loss of cleaning liquid during transportation and handling of the cleaning device. However, the Williams et al '435 patent does not have triple brush construction that allows for different cleaning configurations to clean irons and woods as well as the feature of having the brushes removably positioned within a cleansing liquid whereby the brushes can be provided with agitated movement.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,839 to Caradonna discloses a golf iron washer that includes a housing that has a bottom wall, a pair of integral front and rear vertical walls, and a pair of integral side vertical walls, and which is open at the upper end thereof. The housing has cleaning member support means for supporting a pair of cleaning members disposed on the sides with their cleaning elements extended toward each other in opposing relationship. A cover member is releasably mounted on the upper open end of said housing and it has an opening formed therethrough for the passage therethrough of a golf iron. A predetermined level of cleaning fluid is disposed in said housing. The cover member is provided with inwardly extended integral guide walls which have their lower ends abutting engagement with the cleaning members for releasably retaining them in the cleaning member support means. When a golf iron is manually inserted head first through the opening in said cover member the golf iron head is guided by the guide walls between said cleaning members, and continued manual reciprocating of the golf iron results in a washing of the golf iron head. However, the Caradonna '839 patent does not have triple brush construction that allows for different cleaning configurations to clean irons and woods as well as the feature of having the brushes removably positioned within a cleansing liquid whereby the brushes can be provided with agitated movement.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable golf club washer that allows an apparatus for cleaning the heads of golf clubs. The Parchment et al '952, Williams et al '435 and Caradonna '839 patents make no provision for triple brush construction that allows for different cleaning configurations to clean irons and woods as well as the feature of having the brushes removably positioned within a cleansing liquid whereby the brushes can be provided with agitated movement.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable golf club washer that can be used for an apparatus for cleaning the heads of golf clubs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the portable golf club washer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an apparatus for cleaning the heads of golf clubs.